1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method and apparatus for a content requester and a content provider in a network that is based on a hierarchical name structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically an Internet protocol (IP) is used as a network layer protocol on the Internet. However, a network layer protocol that is based on a destination address may cause several issues because of the rapid development of the Internet. For example, traffic congestion may occur due to a great number of users concentrating on several nodes that have popular content.
An extension of a network may be used to handle the rapidly increasing amount of Internet use due to the increased number of users of smart phones, tablets, computers, and the like. Accordingly, a network based on a hierarchical name structure may be used.
Unlike an IP that forwards a packet based on a destination address value, for example, 75.2.35.27 within an IP header, the network based on a hierarchical name structure may instead use a hierarchical name of content. However, the network based on a hierarchical name structure may forward a content request packet to another node through a request that matches the full content name. That is, a user must have the full hierarchical name of the content in order to request the content. Accordingly, a user requesting content may not be provided with the content when the user only has a fragment of, or inaccurate information about a hierarchical name. Also, transmitting of the entire content name may diminish resources.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a communication method for requesting desired content and responding to the request without the constraint of using the entire hierarchical name of content.